A personal favor
by LittleCannibalisticEyeshot
Summary: In one cold night Alice saves Jasper's life. AH AU One-shot. Rated for drugs Kinda out of caracter with Alice
1. Chapter 1

**I had been thinking about this one-shot for a long time now. I hope you like it. I'm going to update The Beautiful suicide soon :). I don't own anything... but my slave of a sister. =)**

_**A personal favor**__**  
**_**Alice p.o.v.**

„I'll take 20 grams of this. " I handed the dealer a bag with twenty dollars. He checked inside and gave me the junk I was waiting for.

It was sunny outside but I could see dark clouds forming in east. I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand: „Oh, and Mary! You're arrested. "I saw him already cuffing one of my hands but I swanked it away from his grip.

Before he could do something, I ran outside. I heard him running after me but I shook him off easily. I was fast. After five years of always running from somebody or something, I was pretty trained.

I could already see the house I call home and speed up. I didn't want to go nowhere near that house. The people inside it made me do the things I do. More exactly my stepfather made me do drugs I swiftly ran past it towards the bus stop.

All I needed was a great escape and I thought I got it when I sat on the one-way bus to Port Angeles, Washington. An eight hour ride from Maryland **(I don't know if this place even exists).** Half the ride I looked outside, admiring the beautiful nature and night. I slowly started feeling dizzy and fall asleep. Within minutes I drifted off to a beautiful country called The Dreamland.

I dreamt of puppies. The puppies were wearing glasses and playing cards. It didn't make any sense to me either.

"_Dear passengers, we're in Port Angeles in about two hours."_

Everybody was exited. I too was exited. Then I noticed it was raining. I groaned and mumbled to myself: "Why did I pick the rainiest place on Earth?" But the place was beautiful, not counting the rain.

We passed some big buildings and houses and I must say, I was very surprised to see something so big in somewhere so small.

The bus arrived in P.A. twenty minutes later than expected. Almost every passenger stretched themselves while walking outside. Some were hugging their friends and family, some hugged the other passengers. Everybody was speaking or hugging somebody.

I walked away, dragging my feet behind me. The day was getting darker with each step I took and soon enough, I was standing in a dark street. I heard shouting somewhere before me and went to investigate. My feet were wet and made an irritating sound.

When I got closer, I saw two big and one smaller guy leaning over another man. The man was bleeding. I realized they were beating him.

"And don't ever come back!" the smaller guy screamed and motioned the other men to stop. They walked around the corner and I ran towards the man when I considered it safe. I then heard a car speeding.

I kneeled beside the man and took his bloody head into my hands. He had honey beautiful storm-gray eyes. He was beautiful. He would've been even more beautiful when his face wouldn't be covered in blood.

"You're going to be okay. I'm here now." I brushed his honey blonde locks out of his face. He was looking into my eyes. I'm sure I looked like crap. It had rained all the time I had spent in P.A.

I searched for my phone in my bag but then remembered; I didn't bring anything but money and cursed aloud.

"I have to get some help. Can you talk?" he didn't answer me, so I took it as a no.

"Okay, I'll get some help. You stay here." After I thought about my sentence, I realized how stupid it had been. Where could he possibly go? "Don't leave." He whispered, the words were hard to understand.

It was cold outside and he was also getting cold.

"Okay, I won't leave, but we have to get you to a hospital," I took off my jacket and placed it on him ", I'm not letting you die here. Or anywhere else." He closed his eyes and I began to worry and look around for something that could help me carry him.

I was revealed when I noticed an old and rusty cart. I ran over to it to inspect its wellness and ignored the twisted wheel. That could do.

It was very cold when I reached the main road. I could see the hospital and started to run. It was a two hundred meter run but the wheel broke, and I fell on the man inside.

There was nobody else outside so asking for help was out of the question. So I ignored the pain in my legs and back, lifted him up and started running again. He was fucking freezing and lost a lot of blood.

I stormed into the doors and fell back on my bum. That was going to hurt later. The wind already messed my hair, so it was almost impossible to see perfectly. But I was so close and didn't care. A man's life was on stake.

I stormed in and let him fall on a chair. "I need a doctor, NOW!" I jelled and got even more pissed when the fat receptionist came in with a laté in one, and a newspaper in the other hand.

"Give me a fucking doctor!" I screamed at her, which caused her to drop the mug. "Young lady, keep it quiet! It's a hospital, not a barn!" she continued to read her paper.

"Don't you see? My friend is dying!" I grabbed her by her collar and she looked terrified.

"Call one of your best doctor right. now!" I said slowly to her, emphasing each word.

"What's with the screaming?" a blonde doctor in mid forties walked in. He gasped when he saw the man on the chair.

"What happened to Jasper? Get a room free, Right Now!" the receptionist finally took the phone and commanded two men into the hallway.

They came and took Jasper and then disappeared in the corner, the doctor with them.

I sighed and sat down.

I didn't even realize when hot tears began to form in my eyes. I took my purse and looked inside.

I had enough money to do the right thing. So I left the hospital.

.

"Mary Alice, you have a visitor." My doctor said. I was in the rehab, decided to get clean.

"Hello!" I looked up from the book and couldn't belive my eyes. It was Jasper. "Jasper! I thought I'll never see you again." He smiled "Thank you." I smiled too "You're welcome."

**Lame ending, I know. Sorry.**


	2. Author's sister's note

Sorry but L.C.'t finish her stories.

.Bat.


End file.
